


stare.

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, M/M, stan nct 2020!!, stream make a wish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jeno is not in love with his best friend.it's just that jaemin's so bright, it feels like everywhere he goes, people are drawn to him like moths to a flame.so he can't help it, really. he can't help but look over to wherever jaemin is, can't help but stare at jaemin when they're doing photoshoots, can't help but admire how nice and pretty jaemin's face is.jeno is definitely not in love with his best friend.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 56





	stare.

the first time it happens, they're on the train on the way home from school. hina had already gone home earlier, saying something along the lines of "i don't wanna third wheel you losers anymore." before quickly gathering her things and rushing to the subway. jeno doesn't understand what she means, and neither does jaemin, but they bid her goodbye anyways.

"what are you looking at?"jaemin whispers, turning to meet jeno's gaze. their thighs are touching and that stupidly good-looking smile is on his stupidly good-looking face, and jeno wonders how it's possible for a gangly teenager who's going through puberty to look this good.

it takes him a few seconds to think of a response, his head muddled with thoughts of bright smiles and perfectly proportionate faces, "nothing!" he says a bit too quickly, turning his head to the other side. jeno feels his face heating up, and he's sure his ears are noticeably red. thankfully jaemin doesn't comment on it, only laughs and leans on jeno's shoulder to doze off.

jeno will never admit it, but he spends the rest of the train ride home counting jaemin's eyelashes.

—

the second time it happens is when they're filming for chewing gum.

the studio's loud and bustling, and jeno can feel his palms get sweatier by the minute. he's excited, really excited. they're finally debuting, and all those years of late night practice and muscle pain is finally paying off. his heart's hammering in his chest and he can't help but think of how their younger members are coping, he glances over at chenle and jisung, who look equally as nervous as him.

but like most of the time, his eyes gravitate towards the person beside him.

"jeno-ah, it's rude to stare," jaemin huffs, "is my bowl cut really that bad?" he asks, pouting. 

before jeno knows it, his hand is already moving up to ruffle jaemin's hair, "it's not bad at all," jeno laughs "i think you can pull off any hairstyle, jaemin." he'll definitely get in trouble with their hairstylist but the smile jaemin gives him makes it worth it, jeno thinks.

and if his heart is beating even faster now, that's a secret he'll bring to the grave.

—

"missed me?" a familiar voice says behind jeno. the streets of cheongdamdong are crowded, but jeno could recognize that voice in his sleep.

this time, his staring is justified, jeno thinks.

jaemin doesn't look different, but he also doesn't look the same. he's gotten taller, they both have. jaemin has grown into his features, he's gotten even handsomer, which jeno didn't think was possible.

it doesn't take long before he's hugging jaemin, being careful not to put too much pressure on the other boy's spine.

"happy birthday jeno."

"the dorm's different without you," jeno whispers, he should probably say thank you, but after months of texts, and short phone calls, he thinks jaemin can wait for his thanks. "we miss you," i miss you jeno thinks to himself "jisung's been unbearable without you."

jaemin laughs, circling his arms around jeno's waist, "i heard from renjun. i think he's about to snap."

they spend a few seconds hugging in front of a convenience store. jaemin smells like baby lotion and clean laundry, and jeno hopes jaemin can't feel his heartbeat because it's going unusually fast.

—

by now, jeno has probably lost count.

after jaemin returned to the dorms, jeno finds himself spending an awful lot of time just looking at him, touching him, talking to him. just normal best friend stuff.

jaemin has stopped asking about his staring. instead he just smiles at jeno, and goes back to whatever he's doing. sometimes he'll stare back, and jeno has to physically look away before his heart jumps out of his chest.

he talks to donghyuck about it, but donghyuck only laughs loudly and says, "ah renjun's gonna die when he hears this." 

he has an idea of what he's feeling, but jeno doesn't even want to consider that option, because he can't be in love with jaemin, right?

so he shoves his thoughts about jaemin and his pretty eyes to the back of his brain, and continues treating him like he normally would.

—

"god jeno, just tell him you like him for fucks sake." renjun says from the top bunk. jeno stands up to peek at him, before he's promptly swatted away.

"what are you talking about?" he asks renjun in a tone that he thinks is relaxed, his voice betrays him though, cracking at the end of the sentence. renjun groans, and jeno hears him facepalm.

"how many times have you looked at na jaemin, answer me, quickly."

"what do you mean?" jeno says, trying to sound clueless.

he hears renjun facepalm again, "i give up, but please get your shit together. i'm sick of your pining"

—

"i like you."

jeno stands up abruptly, looking at jaemin with wide eyes.

"y-you what?" he asks, because there's no way in hell he heard that right.

"i said, i like you, jeno lee." jaemin repeats, a calm smile on his face. jeno feels his legs shake, plopping back onto the couch as his eyes look at the movie on the television, instead of looking at jaemin like they normally did.

"are you for real?" jeno asks again, slowly turning to look at jaemin. jaemin who still has that smile on his face, jaemin who still looks as handsome as he did when they first entered the company together. 

jaemin who likes him.

"so," jaemin says, "do you like me too or not? because i'm totally fine with being friends you know? but i could've sworn you liked me too, did i read into it too much? oh my god renjun was wrong i'm gonna-" he's stopped by a pair of lips against his.

it's their first kiss, and it's nowhere near perfect, but it's their first kiss, so jeno thinks it's pretty good.

"i can't believe you confessed before me." jeno mutters, jaemin just laughs, "someone had to make the first move."

they look at each other in silence, before a loud crash comes from the door to one of the bedrooms.

"it was chenle's idea!" jisung yells, as five dreamies came toppling over one another.

"about time..." donghyuck and renjun mutter in sync. 

mark's the only one that has the gall to look embarassed.

"hahaa," he says dragging out the vowels, "sorry you two, we just couldn't help it."

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! it's my first time writing and posting fanfiction for nct so ehehe i'm still trying to get the hang of it,, i even made a whole new account bcus posting this on my main seemed kinda embarrassing lolol it ended up a bit short because i really don't know how to drag stories on but hopefully you enjoyed it anyways! i apologize for any grammar errors as english isn't my first language (=ヮ=)ν 


End file.
